Popular
by Midori-Omi
Summary: Suzuki meets a bedraggled young Samurai on the road and takes him under his wing. Together, they seek to make something of themselves. Yaoi SuzukiShishi Lime warning
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Togashi-sama. We're just playing with them. The title comes from the song 'Popular' in the musical Wicked. We're a little obsessed.

Note: If you don't like yaoi- don't read. This is fairly, well, lime. And somewhat violent/kinky. Consensual, but none the less, rather aggressive. If you don't like that, leave now rather than flaming.

Popular

Shishi: Omi-san

Suzuki: Midori-san

Yet another dirty backwater Makai town, as filthy and run down as the last. But Shishiwakamaru wasn't one to snub such things- after all, where he came from wasn't much better these days. Sure, the household had ancient and expensive possessions... but they were all worn, faded, broken by now. The noble samurai heritage had withered to nothing more than a title, a larger house and an affinity with swords in the males of the line. Shishi himself looked more than a little bedraggled in a torn tunic and ill-fitting pants- all he had been able to gather for his journey. His hair was dirty and hung in lank strands around his face and down his back, the ends split and curling, the natural color darkened several shades by grime. He looked like a filthy, starving pauper, and that was exactly what he was- as his finances were down and all he could afford was a filthy, cramped room filled with insects and vermin in the bad part of town- not that any part was particularly good. Sighing, he headed down the street for a drink at a decent pub, even though he really didn't have the money to spend on it.

Suzuki sat at one of the tables within that pub, staring into a mug of ale. Now and then beautiful green eyes, catlike almost in intensity would slide over the other patrons before dismissing them. Most were disgusting dregs that failed to look even near human...a trait that he favored...being rather normal in appearance himself, despite the flashy colors. The blonde demon was just passing through the town, had only stopped into get a drink really, when ge had noticed the other. Moments seemed to pass as he would peek at him and then glance back to his drink, losing himself in thought. The poor waif looked...well...as if he were in desperate need of someone to just take him under his wing and care for him. He needed good food, fresh clothing...a bath. Suzuki had to chuckle softly at how kind his thoughts were in those few moments. After all, he had never exactly considered himself kind or generous...and yet something was calling to him. A sort of...silent need that clung to the Blue haired individual.

Shishi stepped in, his worn sandals making no sound as he settled at the bar and ordered the cheapest drink he could that still promised to get him a buzz. Glancing around while he waited, his violet eyes- the only vibrant part of him these days, were surprised to spot a demon who looked clean and well dressed- he stood out like a brilliant rainbow on a dark night, amid all the dirty, disgusting demons around him.

At first he failed to notice the samurai, he was so unkempt and filthy; so...beaten looking. Defeated. But the faint light sparked against those violet eyes and they positively shone, drawing his attention immediately. Their eyes caught and he offered a sudden, boyish smile. A hand lifted, waving him over, if he so wished.

Shishi blinked, stunned at being noticed by someone who seemed that vibrant, but he shrugged faintly, got his drink and crossed the room, shoving larger demons out of his way with a carelessness that implied a somewhat arrogant attitude that was not backed up by his appearance. Stopping beside the table, he bowed politely.

He inclined his head and leaned a little closer, gesturing with one hand for him to take a seat. Biting his lip lightly to constrain the smile that was tugging to be free, he waited until he was seated before he spoke. "Ah, hello there...you're certainly a new face...not that I live here. Traveling through but still." he rambled then stopped, watching him. He looked...like he could be quite pretty with a little cleaning up...

"Yes, I'm passing through as well. I just arrived in town this afternoon," Shishi informed him, sitting stiffly in his chair, not sure what to make of this attention. If this demon thought his body was for sale- as several others had in the past due to his waiflike build and long hair- he was probably going to kill him. Or at least die trying.

"What's your name?" he asked in a softly casual tone, taking a sip from that mug. Their eyes locked once more and it was like he could see into the other's soul. He shook his head lightly before speaking again. "Where are you headed? Oh! I'm known as The Beautiful Suzuki."

"My name is Shishiwakamaru," Shishi replied, still dubious about the intentions of the other. "And I am traveling the Makai to make a name for myself and bring the proper honor and respect back to my family. As for where I am headed, well. Nowhere in particular."

"Sounds about like me, Shishiwakamaru. Headed out to spread my legend across the Makai and into the heavens!" and he offered that infectious laughter as he gazed at the other. "You seem someone who could stand the ground and make his name known. Perhaps you'd like to travel with me?" he offered after a moment. The other...would be an investment...

Shishi frowned deeply at that. "Forgive my skepticism, but it isn't often that a demon asks another demon to travel with them for honorable reasons. I'm afraid I'll have to pass, at least so long as I barely know you."

"Then let's not remain strangers, and before you ask, no I'm not asking for a quick fuck in a back alley for spare change." he added quickly, the look in his eyes showing his distaste at the thought of taking anyone in such a way.

Shishi relaxed slightly. "Fair enough. And forgive my assumptions, but I've had the offer too many times now to expect anything more civil from any of these crude and dishonorable demons I've met."

"Bastards. Ugly and unjust and far too dirty to be allowed to look upon something so pretty," he said in dismissal. Shishi looked in desperate need of a few compliments, and under the dirt, dust and defeat...he could tell he was pretty.

His eyes widened momentarily and a faint blush would have been seen... had he not been so covered in dirt from the road. "Whatever you say. But if you wish to win my trust, you might take this opportunity to tell me about yourself."

"Anything you wanna know, Shishi." he replied boldly, flagging down a waitress to bring them both another mug of the fine ale, then turning back to Shishi.  
"Your history and heritage," he replied promptly, ever the samurai. "I can judge you best by who your ancestors were and where you hail from."

His smile dimmed a little at that, but he nodded slowly, hiding it easily behind one of those charming smiles. "Well, I was born to a nice house...not rich, not poor." he began, frowning lightly as he thought of how best to proceed. He had become adept at lying about his past throughout the decades, so much so that he was rarely able to pick out just which thread from the knot was real.

"That is not very descriptive at all," Shishi replied sourly, sensing somewhat that he may well be lied to by this demon, which did not increase his confidence in him. "I'm afraid I'll need to hear a bit more than that." It never occurred to him, sheltered as he was, that anyone would have something in their past that they did not wish to relive.

"Thinking of a way to proceed, that's all." was the smooth lie from that silver tongue. "My family was rather happy. My father was a fighter and my mother was quite strong in her own right, and they settled down when I was born. They liked to invent, and encouraged that in me. You could call me a sort of...inventing fighter. I make weapons..."

"Interesting," Shishi murmured, somewhat intrigued now. He leaned forward slightly, focusing intently on the other. "What sort of things do you invent? I've never met anyone who has any talent at inventing."

"I have a few at my room in the inn...a sword...a cape of sorts...I'm still testing that one though.." he ticked off the others with an infectious grin at the thought of finally having someone to talk to about this lovely items.

"A sword?" Shishi echoed, glancing down at his own sword that hung at his hip. It had been fine once, but it had seen better days- having been in its prime at least a century previous, and in constant use since. Had he not been a backwater samurai he likely would have been even more embarrassed by it than he naturally was.

"Mmhmm...it's a mean one. One of my better creations..." he murmured dreamily. All thoughts of his history vanished like so much dirt after a gentle rain. No talk of a family that had ignored him, or the beautiful people he had longed to be like. Well now he was better! More beautiful! And smarter!

"Do you have any more details you're free to share?" Shishi asked, more interested despite himself. It must have been something in the intensity of the other as he thought about it. His suspicions had finally evaporated, so long as he didn't think about it too hard.

"It's hard to describe. It's a nasty, awesome sword. It...steals souls...in a sense..." he seemed to think over something as he finished up that second drink, glancing to Shishi. "I could show it to you...that's easier."

"Would you?" Shishi asked eagerly, hands clutching his mug tightly at the very thought. At least he knew swords... or at least, the types of swords that were common and magnificent centuries ago. He had to assume that little had changed in such a classic art.

"Fabulous! Finish your ale and we'll be off. I'd like to get the opinion of someone who wields a sword as it is...I don't use them myself, he offered, waving his hand, glancing to Shishi's hip, where that sword rested pointedly.

Shishi nodded and drained his mug, before slamming it down on the table and standing. "Let us go!" he said showing more energy than he had in weeks, perhaps since shortly after leaving his home.

Tossing a few coins onto the table as payment, he offered the other that true grin ans led him out of the gloomy tavern and quickly down the road. Into the...nicer side of the town, for lack of a better word. But at least the room he led Shishi into was clean.

Seeing where Suzuki was staying made Shishi feel somewhat ashamed of himself- a samurai of noble heritage in a place like where he was staying? He wasn't ever going to tell Suzuki where his room was, he decided.

Suzuki moved to the bundle, and Shishi would see fabric of every shade imaginable land on the bed, before a long, wrapped parcel was pulled free. He clutched it for a moment before turning, holding it out for Shishi to take and examine. His confidence in the other was astounding.

Staring at it in awe, he reached out a dirty hand and took it, holding it firmly in his two hands and testing the weight while examining the handiwork of pommel and sheath. After a moment, he drew the blade and examined the edge, the workmanship, before swinging it a few times and testing the balance. "For someone who does not fight with a sword, this is a remarkably fantastic example of craftsmanship."

The blonde positively glowed at the praise. He craved it, now and then, and it never hurt to feed that craving. "I'm glad you like it! I'm sure it will help with fame...but sadly I do not use a sword. I prefer my own attacks, and a weapon would merely get in the way."

"Then why did you make this sword?" Shishi asked, not taking his eyes from the sheen of the light as it danced along that elegant blade. Truly, it was the most beautiful piece he had ever seen- not that he had seen many.

"To see if I could...I invent, and I like making things. I wanted to see if I could make it, and it came out...different from the blueprints, but as you can see...it still came out well." he rambled on for a moment then glanced to the other in thought. He wondered if Shishi would deign to travel with him...and if so...he was going to get him a good bath.

"What?" Shishi asked, tone slightly arrogant, slightly disconcerted by that look. "What are you thinking about? Or do I even want to know?" His knuckles tightened around the sword instinctively.

"I have no one else to wield it...travel with me, and you can have it...as long as I can study how you use it...see what effects it has so I can possibly make another later on." he replied, trying not to let the other half show through.

Shishi frowned, his face tightening, but then he looked back at the sword. "Fine. If only to have a chance to wield this magnificent sword, I will travel with you."

"Fabulous!" he crowed, offering that smile that seemed to light the room. "If you like, there's an extra bed here, so you can stay here with me, and catch up and learn about one another. From there we can plot out where to go next. There's talk of a tournament in a year..."

Shishi cast a look around the room. He had already paid for the other room... but the thought of returning to it after being offered a better place was highly unappealing. "Very well. Let me retrieve my belongings and I shall return shortly. Then you can tell me about this tournament."

"Sure thing. I'll have dinner brought up from the kitchens, and baths later on. Just come on up when you get back!" he replied with a happy smile as he threw himself down on his bed, lounging there indolently.

Bemused at the entire situation, Shishi bowed politely before heading down and out into the streets. It took him a few minutes to reach his inn, and he was mildly surprised to see his possessions had not been robbed. Picking them up, he hurried back to Suzuki's room, eager for some good food. Pushing the door open he entered without hesitation.

Dinner was already set up on the table. Bread, cheese, grapes and two legs of what was probably chicken. Simple but good fare. Suzuki stretched, glancing to him and flinging an arm towards the bed beside his. "All yours. There's food, by all means...I'm going to have a bath sent up soon, if you don't mind?"

"Baths are good," he said absently, eyeing the table hungrily. Approaching, he quickly set upon it, suddenly realizing how starving he really was- and to sleep in a soft, clean bed that night- and to wash his hair! It was more than he could believe! For all of this, he would have willingly allowed Suzuki to bed him- the fact that the other was also attractive didn't hurt either.

He smiled gently at the other for a moment, feeling a faint pain at how hungrily the waif set upon that food. He wondered how long it had been since Shishi had last eaten. But he left, moments later returning with two maids, that each dragged pails of heated water. With some effort, they began the task of filling the copper tub that rested in the corner.

He glanced up briefly, his skin itching at the thought finally getting clean again. But right now the food was more important. It didn't take long to polish off his portion, and he leaned back with a contented smile on his face.

"If you're still hungry eat the rest. Just leave me a few grapes." he said with a smile, setting out a spare pair of pants to sleep in. "It will take them a few moments to finish setting up, if you want the first bath." he said, smirking and pulling out...a small bag of special soaps and beauty supplies...

"If I eat any more, I'll get sick," he said softly, though it was tempting. Yet if he were going to travel with Suzuki the odds were good that he'd get to eat well again for some time. "I don't know if you want me to dirty the tub before you use it," he said dubiously, standing and moving beside the tub, eyeing it thoughtfully, longingly.

He laughed softly and shrugged. "Sift through the soaps and find one you like. I'll go first then, and have them bring in some more water for you." and he stood, waiting for tha tlast pail to be dumped and the door closed before he slid to the water, at Shishi's side.

Shishi knelt on the floor, afraid to sit on the bed and dirty it, and looked through the colorful assortment. "Do you really carry all of these all the time?" he asked, wrinkling his nose at the mingled scents.

"Naturally! I myself like the yellow and orange ones...I haven't used any of the others...but I see them and buy them...and well they all smell nice!" he chuckled, slipping his shirt off and tossing it aside, testing the water. "You do not mind do you?" he asked, arching a brow.

Shishi shrugged absently, glancing up only briefly and then back down at the soaps, hiding the faint flush on his face at the sight of that delectable bare skin. "Do as you like," he murmured, picking up a few of the blue soaps and sniffing at them curiously.

He nodded, and moments later he was slipping into the water with a soft sigh. Eyes closed partially, and without even looking his hand reached out near Shishi's to unerringly lift the yellow soap and retract into the water.

Shishi chuckled softly at the practiced gesture, finally settling on a rounded bar of soap that smelled of fresh rain hanging on the new leaves of a cherry blossom tree. It smelled like home, and was the color of his little sisters hair, a few shades darker than his own.

His hair was quickly lathered and washed out, a washcloth tugged from the bed with that same ease as he continued to cleanse himself. Never one to soak for too long though he was soon ready to turn it over to Shishi, while the water was still nicely warm. Sitting up, he reached past the other for the large yellow towel and a moment later was wrapped in it's warmth stepping aside. "Do you want more water?"

"At this point, I'll take what i can get," he replied, eagerly shucking off his dirty clothing and exposing a malnourished, equally dirty body that might have been pale and lithe under the grime. A thought occurred to him then, and he frowned. "I don't have any clean clothing."

"You can borrow some of mine. Not like I don't have enough. If you don't mind, and if you like it., well I can alter it to fit in no time!" he offered with a grin, throwing himself on the bed once more to sort through the pack.

"I don't know if I trust the colors you wear," Shishi replied glibly, stepping gingerly into the water. It was cooler than he liked it, but then he was partial to almost literally boiling himself. Yet, it was warm enough, and clean... and he sank down into it blissfully, submerging his head and scrubbing furiously at his hair.

Suzuki dug out a pair of simple training pants in a vivid blue, and a white tank top, setting them out for approval. "Will these work?" he asked with a soft chuckle, letting his eyes dance over Shishi's hair and face for a moment before moving back, not wanting to spook him.

After dunking three or four times, his hair and regained its natural luster and hue, hanging wetly around his pale face and shoulders that were also starting to look remarkably clean. Lathering up the soap, he ran it over his arms while inspecting the clothing laid out. He didn't much care for the cut, but the colors... "That will suffice, thank you."

"We'll get supplies in the next town over from here. There are a few nice towns a few days travel, and we can plot further course of action from there. I was hoping to leave tomorrow..." he revealed happily as he curled up on his bed, watching Shishi thoughtfully. Really...with a little work and polish...the boy would be lovely!

Feeling infinitely better, Shishi stood and cast about him for a towel. "Do you have another towel?" he asked, water dripping off his skinny frame, his hair trailing limply down his back to the point at the base of his spine, heavy with the weight of the water.

"Sure do!" he chirped, tossing him a pale lavender towel. "When you're wrapped up, come here; he said casually, sitting back to make room in front of him.

Frowning, curious, he rubbed himself briskly off before wrapping himself in the over large, fluffy and warm towel and approaching Suzuki. Did he really intend to ravish him after all? Not that Shishi cared too much by this point.

When Shishi was settled before him, he moved back just enough to offer distance, and began to gently brush out the other's hair, coming through and separating it, then brushing once more. Calm actions, gentle and practiced.

Surprised, Shishi submitted to the grooming silently, enjoying the feeling of someone caring for him, however superficially. It had been one of his favorite things as a child, to have his mother brush out his hair... but years ago she told him he had outgrown it. This was a nice experience, and he found himself really warming up to Suzuki.

He would tend to the split ends another day. Tonight he was merely brushign through the blue spun silk before him. "You have lovely hair." he murmured as he stroked a hand through, as if to plait it, then merely running the brush through once more.

"Thank you. My mother always said so as well," Shishi murmured, his voice soft and eyes half closed in pleasure. "And you can keep brushing as long as you like..."

Suzuki happily continued to brush through the hair, occasionally patting it through to help dry it, then settling back, finishing the task. "Beautiful..."

Yawning widely, abruptly, Shishi laughed shortly. "Forgive me, apparently I'm more tired than I had thought!" he chuckled softly. "Or your brushing is putting me to sleep."

He chuckled, standing and slipping out of the towel and into those soft yellow pants. "Rest up then, Shishi, we've got a long long way to go and much to do tomorrow."

Nodding agreeably, he stood and walked slowly over to the soft, clean bed he would sleep in that night. Though he knew there would be other such beds, he was displeased at the thought of leaving this one so soon, and knew he would always think of this room with a touch of fondness. Dropping the towel, he slid into the bed completely naked, as he usually slept, and pulled the blankets tightly around himself.

He pushed his clothing into the pack one more and the light was gone a moment later, as Suzuki slid into his bed. He cast one last glance at Shishi and smiled at the shadowy form. Really; he was glad to see the other with him. He would be...an interesting companion.

"Goodnight, Suzuki," came the sleepy murmur, his eyes already closed and hair sprawled across the pillow, a few strands sticking to his cheek, as he dozed into a peaceful, quiet and actually restful sleep for the first time in months.

Suzuki slept peacefully through the night, and into the next morning. At last though the sun's rays danced over his face, and with a soft groan he sat up, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. Immediately, the blue of the other caught his vision and he turned, smiling softly.

Shishi had kicked and turned in his sleep, the blankets slipping down to expose his chest and one hip, the pale leg dangling over the side of the bed. His face was turned towards Suzuki, peaceful and young in slumber.

The blonde gazed at him for a few moments, shaking his head with a smile. Under the dirt and grime, once cleaned up and fed...he was beyond pretty...beautiful really. Clean clothing and trimmed hair...and a few more baths would make him positively glow.

Those violet eyes slowly cracked open and he gazed directly into Suzuki's eyes. "Good morning," he said, voice soft and rough with sleep. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well, after we get some breakfast we can plan from there where to go." he said with a stretch. "There are two towns near here, both nice...but one's a two day travel to the west, the other five days to the east..."

"Let's go for the nearest one," Shishi said promptly, sitting up and running a hand over his sleep tousled hair. "I admit, I'm a little tired of all this traveling and sleeping outdoors. Now that I've had a decent bed, well... I'm loathe to give it up again so soon."

"Sounds fine to me. If you can handle my clothes until then we'll see about getting new stuff there. You seem a bit low. Bet you were robbed; the road into this town is notorious for robbers..." he said, offering him an out instead of assuming him naturally poor.

"It was attempted, but I killed them," he assured Suzuki, standing from the bed with a gloating smile. "I'm not as weak as I look. It was merely that..." He frowned, realizing he was defending himself from one shame only to bring another. "It is merely that I did not wish to bring my finery on such a trip."

"I can understand that!" he said with a laugh, letting his eyes roam the boy, taking in that gloating smile. He had pride...and that was something he was always glad to see in others. "We'll leave after I'm packed and we've had some breakfast."

Shishi nodded, picking up the clean clothing that had been laid out for him and putting it on, enjoying the feeling of clean fabric on his bare skin. Yes, life was getting better- and with a tournament there was potential for his reputation to grow in grandeur... yes. Fame was imminent, if he stayed with Suzuki. And what a delicious companion he was, he mused, eyeing the other thoughtfully with a touch of speculative hunger.

He was dressed a few moments later, stretching and packing his belongings up so that they could both leave soon. In no time he was ready and glancing over his shoulder. "Shall we then? There's a bakery on teh outskirts..."

Shishi nodded and picked up his bag, holding it from himself with distaste now that he was clean and it was still so dirty. He crossed the room to brush past Suzuki, deliberately brushing his arm as he passed.

He blinked, a little surprised at the other's actions, and followed after him, unable to take his eyes from the lithe form encased in his slightly larger clothing. He began to hum softly, grinning. He was determined to make the boy as popular and shiney as himself.

Shishi cast a coquettish look back over his shoulder, with a flash of a grin at the humming. The look lasted only a moment, before he faced forward again, looking forward to his next letter home.

He slid past Shishi, casting him a boyish grin before leading him down the stairs and out of the little inn a short time later. Traveling through the town during the morning hours was far safer than at night, at least in that neighborhood. And the bakery was open, the sweet smells mingling outside it's doors.

Shishi sniffed the air eagerly, looking his age abruptly, young and inexperienced. "That smells delicious," he murmured, giving Suzuki an enthusiastic smile.

"Choose anything you like." An indulgent smile touched his lips at the younger demon's eagerness. He slipped inside, gazing at the freshly baked treats with a soft groan at the thought of the sweetness. He did have a horrible sweet tooth...

Shishi eagerly stared at the assortment, biting his lip as he tried to make up his mind. Scooting sideways under the pretense of looking at more of the selection, he came to rest firmly pressed against Suzuki's side. "I want one of those," he announced, gesturing to a cream cheese pastry.

Suzuki couldn't help but shift his position a little, pressing back against the other subtly. "One cream cheese pastry!" he said immediately, pointing as well to a large cinnamon roll sprinkled with chocolate. "That too." the coins were exchanged and he was handed his pastry.

Shishi smiled faintly at that pressure. Surely Suzuki wasn't innocent enough to mistake the gesture for anything but what it was- a subtle invitation to expand their relationship. "Thank you, Suzuki," he said softly, looking up at the other with somber but grateful eyes, suddenly looking a lot less young, and a lot more worldly.

He smiled softly, shaking his head as he lead him from the small shoppe and back into the town. Onwards they began to walk, heading for the Makai wilderness and the roads sprinkled throughout. "Think nothing of it, Shishi. I can't very well have us going hungry!" and he laughed, biting into the sugary confection. Yes, he would enjoy having Shishi at his side.  
"Finally! Another real bed!" he sighed, dropping his pack into the corner of the room Suzuki had procured for them. He marveled at how quickly he was getting spoiled by traveling with Suzuki.

Suzuki set his own pack down and marveled at how much nicer this room was. Flopping down on his bed, he couldn't help but rub his face into the white furs dominating the bed's top. Glancing to Shishi he smiled indulgently. "Shopping in a bit, or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Shishi replied immediately, other plans for that night already presenting themselves. Boldly, he threw himself down on Suzuki's bed, landing right next to the other demon and looking at him from close range.

He chuckled and threw an arm about the other, laughing in such a way that made it seem casual despite the intimacy of the quick gesture. "then we'll bathe and eat well tonight and do the drudgery tomorrow, being training in the forest and buying supplies."

"Mmm," Shishi agreed, pressing himself tightly against Suzuki at that slight prompting. His lips drifted to Suzuki's neck and he placed a soft, feather light kiss that could almost seem an accident.

Suzuki couldn't hide the shudder, and instinctively his arms drew Shishi against his own body, those mossy hues darkening a fraction in surprise, in veiled hunger.

Bolder now, he pulled back and pressed a more firm, urgent kiss to Suzuki's jaw. "Bathing can wait, can't it?" he murmured, voice noticeably husky.

Surprised once more, he nodded slowly and drew Shishi to him. "What are you doing, beautiful...?" he whispered huskily, even as he was fitting that lithe body to his, arms tightening their grip on him.

"I think that's more than a little obvious, my dear genius inventor," he murmured, hands sliding down Suzuki's body and finding their way under his shirt, stroking up that tight, smooth abdomen as he nipped at his neck and ear.

A soft groan left his lips, and he couldn't help but slide a hand under that tank top the boy was wearing for sake of traveling, happily stroking the delightfully pale white flesh beneath. "Shishi..." he murmured huskily, hungrily as he captured those lips in a fierce kiss.

Kissing on the lips? Well, that was new, really. He had tumbled girls before, yes, and he knew they had wanted him to kiss them from some romantic notion, but he had refrained, not wanting them to think he actually cared. It hadn't occurred to him that it could be so deliciously sensual, actually increasing the desire pulsing through his veins. Awkward at first, he soon kissed back with equal hunger and ferocity.

It was a wonderful kiss. Suzuki couldn't help slipping his tongue forth to gently waltz over the softly parted lips of the beautiful waif resting in his arms. "Shishi..." he panted softly as they finally broke apart for air, those cypress eyes caressing him as much as those soft hands.

Shishi was equally breathless, looking slightly stunned and very aroused. "I'm not doing this because I feel I owe you, you know," he felt the need to point out as he tugged meaningfully at the hem of Suzuki's shirt, yanking it roughly upwards.

A soft smile touched his lips at those words. "Good, because I wouldn't want to bed you just because you felt you owed me... it'd damage my ego." he said with a chuckle, as he was tugging that tank top off the boy and flinging it across the bed.

Shishi lay panting softly against Suzuki's side, curled tightly against him- another behavior he hadn't bothered with with the women he had known. They got so clingy he tended to push them away- he merely hoped he wasn't irritating Suzuki as much as they had annoyed him, but he also didn't really want to move.

Suzuki was breathless, a little tired. Purring, he turned onto his side, drawing Shishi against him, closer. It was a nice, intimate moment, something he himself rarely enjoyed. But soemthing about the boy in his arms...he couldn't push him away, didn't want to push him away.

Ah, so his cuddling wasn't unwanted. That was good to know, as it felt even better when the other pulled him close. "How old are you, Suzuki?" Shishi asked after a moment, musingly, as he nuzzled against the other.

"About 600, why? he murmured sleepily as he looked at the other with those hazy, pelased green eyes. Leaning closer, he brushed his lips over the other's forehead, delighting in the scent of vanilla that now emanated from him.

"Shit," he muttered, inhaling sharply. He rarely swore but it seemed appropriate in this instance. "I was just curious, really, since you really seem to know what you're doing and all, with this traveling..."

"Something wrong...?" Suzuki queried quietly, that rarely seen frown touching his lips then as he gazed at the gorgeous creature that swore in his arms.

Shishi pulled back with a chagrined look. "You make me feel ridiculously young," he confessed, a faint blush over his cheeks.

"Well how old are you? was the quipped response, contentedly nuzzling at those blue locks once more, hands lightly stroking the pale flesh of his waist. "And...is age such a problem...?"

"No, not a problem," Shishi answered, voice growing soft again at the attention. "As I said, you just make me feel young and gawky." He paused, and then confessed, "I'm only 237."

"So what?" he laughed, pulling Shishi atop him as he rolled onto his back. Eyes brimmed with mirth, and a sweetly lingering kiss was pressed to those soft lips.

Shishi forgot all of his very minor qualms and melted into that kiss, utterly swept away, wondering if his fan girls had felt the same way when he had taken them to bed. Looking down at Suzuki, he grinned. "I've never kissed anyone before, you know."

"Is that right?" he chuckled, near melting himself at that beautiful grin that was for him alone. "I think...I'm glad I found you in that tavern..." he teased, kissing his nose with a deep chuckle.

"I spotted you first," he muttered, wanting to be granted his proper due. Leaning down, he kissed Suzuki's cheek softly. "But don't think that just because I haven't kissed, this was my first time."

"Did I say that at all? Certainly someone as beautiful as yourself wouldn't be without some experience...I'm jut thankful We met up and decided to travel together...you've made my day quite a bit brighter!"

"Among other things," Shishi murmured, sitting up just enough to glance at the bathing tub. "We could probably both fit... after all, you'll be able to reach my back better than I can."

"We could...and I'd love to wash your hair..." he murmured as he sat up slowly. "I'll notify the servants...and we'll get some hot water sent up..."

Shishi rolled off of him, happy to lay indulgently naked across the bed. Reaching out, he caught a corner of the sheets and pulled the blankets up over his cooling body. "Oh yes, you do that," he murmured softly. "I'd love for you to wash my hair as well."

And Suzuki slipped a pair of loose white pants on, slipping out of the room. A short time later he returned, four servants behind him, each carrying a pale of heated water. The tub, set in a small room off to the side, was quickly filled, and the gesture repeated until complete. Then they left quietly, leaving the two alone.

Shishi pushed the blankets aside and stood, crossing the room to Suzuki and slipping his arms around his waist, pressing tightly against him. "Shall we? It's cold out here in the air."

Divesting himself of the loose pants was easy, and the soap and clothes were already set out, so he could respond only by pull himself free and slipping into the heated water, groaning softly in pleasure. "Come on...I'll wash your hair first..." he offered grandly, licking his lips.

"Most kind," Shishi replied, stepping briskly into the water and turning his back to Suzuki, settling down between his legs with his back pressed against the others chest.

For a moment, the blonde just wrapped his arms about his new lover, holding him close. But a few moments passed, and he pushed him forward a little as he began to rinse that glorious hair, soon lathering some of his precious vanilla scented soap through those shining locks.

"Vanilla?" Shishi queried, even as he closed his eyes in pleasure at the gesture, letting his muscles go lax so the other could move his head freely while he worked on his hair.

"Vanilla." he replied confidently as he began to massage the soap into a lather, now and then tugging at the locks so that he didn't miss any.

"Whatever makes you happy," he muttered in reply, shrugging his thin shoulders, though he was utterly adoring the attention. No one had cared for him so thoroughly in years.

And Suzuki adored caring for the boy that sat so trustingly before him. Suzuki craved attention, craved love and beauty...but for this moment...pampering this obviously needy waif pleased him more than anything else. After thoroughly rinsing his hair out, he tugged the pale body back against him, pressing a kiss to a pale shoulder.

Shishi obligingly fell against him, turning his face to kiss Suzuki's jaw briefly, glancingly. "You're the first male I've bedded," he confessed. "And strangely... I think I preferred this."

"I'm flattered..." he said, truthfully as he let his hands rest loosely about that slim waist. "I find...I rather prefer you...to anyone else..." was the wry response.

He laughed at that, tossing his head back so that it fell on Suzuki's shoulder softly. "Oh yes, I've heard that before though!" His expression sobered. "But it's never meant anything to me before, so thank you."

Suzuki wasn't quite sure of what else to say. He wondered briefly if this would mean anything in the morning, and surprisingly found himself thoroughly hoping it would. It had been rather lonely before Shishi, and with the boy in his life now things were all the brighter.

Suddenly Shishi squirmed his way free and maneuvered around in the water, obviously loathe to stand up where the air was cool. It didn't take long before his back was against the tub wall, facing Suzuki. "It's my turn to wash your hair, I believe."

Maneuvering himself the opposite direction, he slowly slid himself back against Shishi, allowing the other a chance to massage his own hair. Obviously pleased with the idea, he still offered the chance for Shishi to forfeit. "You don't have to..."

"I want to," he said firmly, rubbing his cheek on the back of Suzuki's shoulder before selecting a lemon scented soap and working it through that blonde hair gently.

A soft groan left those lips as those magic fingers wound through his hair, massaging so gently at his scalp. "Delicious..." he murmured, sliding one hand back to slowly stroke up a pale leg.

Shishi chuckled low in his throat. "Stop that, or you won't get this washed out of your hair," he muttered, reaching one soapy hand down to swat at Suzuki's wandering fingers.

"Alright, alright, I'll be good..." he chortled as he closed his eyes, obliging and folding his hands in his lap so that the other could finish the task set before him in peace.

The samurai considered shoving him under the water to rinse his hair in a rather nasty prank... but settled for scooping water in his hands and letting it run through the strands and trail down Suzuki's chest and back.

Suzuki let out a rather soft sound of appreciation as the warm water rinsed through his hair, slipping down his neck and shoulders. It was heavenly to be pampered, and made better by the fact that it was by Shishi of all people.

When his hair was clean, Shishi nuzzled the back of his head, enjoying the crisp scent of the soap. His arms rose and wrapped around Suzuki's shoulders as he leaned into him.

What was this odd feeling? A completeness in the simple yet surprisingly intimate acts. An all around warmth, and enjoyment...Suzuki wasn't quite sure which...but he was glad...content with the other, in his arms.

Eventually Shishi pulled away, but only to grab the soap again and wordlessly he began to wash Suzuki's back, his arms, his chest... anything he could reach- though at some points his position tucked behind the other made it slightly awkward.

Laughing softly, he turned, bemused, and let Shishi continue the task he had set himself to do, though now and then a hand would stroke over the pale flesh before him. "You know I'm going to have to return the favor..." he remarked huskily.

He raised a fine eyebrow. "My, my... aren't we easily aroused?" he teased, though the faint flush in his skin showed that he was not completely unaffected either. It wasn't long before he set the soap aside, and merely sat back, regarding the other.

Suzuki's mossy hues settled on those beautiful amethysts. A sheepish but rather indulgent grin tugged at his lips. "I can't help it...and I don't think you can either from the look of it..." he remarked. But those eyes held Shishi's, wondering why... why was he staring so intently?

A faint frown worked it's way onto Shishi's face. His lips pursed and his eyes narrowed slightly as he stared hard at Suzuki, eyes roaming up and down his body. "Hmmm..."  
"What is it...?" the blonde asked, his own brow furrowing as he saw those pursed lips and that intent gaze. Idly he wondered what it was Shishi saw, or was the other merely playing with him?

A wicked grin crossed his face then, his eyes lighting devilishly as he lunged forward and grasped Suzuki around the waist, hauling him upwards with more force than his small body seemed it could contain. Once Suzuki was up on his knees in the water, Shishi held him there in an iron grip as he started kissing and biting his way down Suzuki's body, starting at the navel and working... lower.

Suzuki barely had time to react, and was rather...surprised at how swift and strong the boy really was. He'd never expected that the slim youth could haul him up bodily and hold him there...but those thoughts soon dissolved as he felt those nipping kisses, and a moan worked it's way from his throat, low and coursing with passion. "Shishi..."

Upon reaching his goal, his grip tightened on Suzuki's waist, pushing him backwards slightly, the fingers digging fiercely into the soft flesh. They pulsed slightly, in time with his motions, and also acted to keep Suzuki from bucking his hips.

"Ahhn!" Suzuki gave a cry of pleasure, finding that he couldn't move all the more exciting. No matter how much the blonde wanted to buck his hips, press closer, he couldn't, and finally relented to just weaving his hands through the blue tresses before him, letting Shishi do as he pleased, far too excited and pleased to relent.

The surprise worked with him in achieving his... intended goal, and he pulled back slowly, gazing up to meet Suzuki's eyes as he pointedly swallowed and then ran his tongue along his lips. His eyes drifted down to the dark marks on Suzuki's hips. "There will be bruises..." but he didn't sound at all contrite.

Suzuki could only nod slowly, his glassy eyes taking in Shishi softly. "Who cares...bruises fade..." he responded in a nonchalant enough voice...as nonchalant as he could manage at least. Slowly he started to stand, reaching for Shishi. "Back to bed...? Or would you rather I wash you first?"

Shishi blinked at him innocently. "But why would we retire to the bed?" The impish gleam in his eyes, however, belied his tone as he reached out and gently ran his hands over the forming bruises.

"So I can show you just how much I appreciate you..." he replied, jerking Shishi up suddenly and against his own body, holding him there, with his arms pinned to his side. "If...you'd join me...share my bed tonight...?"

"Anything," Shishi replied, his voice almost a growl. His eyes had flown open at the sudden movement, and the fierceness of the clasping caused his own dissatisfied arousal to come immediately back to mind.

Stepping out of the tub, he tugged Shishi with him. A towel was offered, only drying himself with a swift pat-down. Hungry eyes glazed as they took in Shishi, and he was quick to push his pack form his bed, opening his arms to Shishi.

Smiling faintly, hungrily, Shishi eagerly went into his arms- wet hair sending droplets of water across his body, across Suzuki, the bed. He pressed himself against Suzuki as tightly as he could fit, reaching up to roughly yank his face down for another kiss.

Suzuki groaned at that kiss and hungrily responded, his tongue slipping forward to duel with Shishi's for dominance as they rolled with one another on that bed. Both hungry for the other. Somehow the feel of that wet flesh against his own was all the more exciting and when he finally wrenched his lips free to gulp in air, he could only tug him closer, his hands holding Shishi in a near bruising embrace.

"I don't want to wait," he growled in Suzuki's ear, his short nails digging into the others back hard enough to draw a thin trail of blood. Suzuki had had his momentary release in the bath... Shishi had always been an impatient demon.

"Then I won't make you wait." he promised huskily as he tugged Shishi against him, his own nails reacting and bringing up thin ribbons of blood over the other's pale skin. Suzuki wasn't sure he would be able to wait overlong himself anyways.

Hissing at the delicious pain, Shishi felt everything in him thrilling at the ferocity of their play- it was almost as if just being near Suzuki unlocked some part of himself that he was afraid to show to those weak, fickle, stupid women. With Suzuki, he could have torn his throat out with his teeth and loved every second, in the mood he was in.

And Suzuki was more than happy to up the ante in his normally...gentle manner. With Shishi so ferocious well, he couldn't help but respond, hungrily nipping at his flesh, not caring if it was a little over harsh, or his nails raking the tender flesh, enjoying the sound of his lover hissing in pain as it mingled with pleasure. Both could be...someone closer to themselves around the other without fear of harm.

Tossing his head back, Shishi screamed in a hoarse voice, utterly forgetting himself, the propriety he had been raised in, just utterly lost in the moment and sensations. His nails still cutting, he then bit down hard on Suzuki's shoulder, sinking his sharp teeth in.

A loud, strangled cry of surprise left Suzuki, but it gave way mere seconds later to utmost pleasure at the mingling sensations. Whimpering softly in appreciation, and too lost in the moment to care, he fit that lithe body against him yet again, his own fangs sliding into the boy's shoulder, tearing at the flesh as Shishi had with him, wanting him to feel that same primal pleasure, that furious passion that boiled in his blood!

Another scream was muffled in Suzuki's flesh as he felt that bite, his arms and legs tightening around the other, pulling him closer, tighter. His eyes closed and all he could do was hang on with all of his strength, with teeth, arms, legs... every part of him clung desperately to Suzuki.

And Suzuki bound himself just as tightly to the boy in his arms. Both trembling, both panting, both growling and gnawing at the flesh. Pain raced through him and he responded by biting down yet again, determined to hang on as long as his passionate lover did. Nails dug into the softly rounded flesh of his lover, and perhaps those normally good humored green eyes were dark, feral...

Such intensity couldn't last forever, and at length it reached its peak, blowing through Shishi with such force that he fell back, utterly limp and exhausted on the bed with a soft whimper. His eyes fell closed as he slipped involuntarily away from Suzuki, sweat and blood mingling on his pale flesh, amid tangled strands of blue hair.

Suzuki fell back with a soft whimper him, and it was some time before he could move out of the stillness. He wasn't quite sure what had happened...and found it rather frightening...in an utterly seductive way. Slowly, gingerly he sat up, reaching out a hand to Shishi.

Shishi rolled his head weakly to regard Suzuki with tired eyes. His hand reached out towards Suzuki as well, but other than that small gesture he didn't move- at the moment, he didn't feel like he could.

Suzuki merely nestled closer, somehow finding the strength to pull the coverlet over them both before sliding an arm about Shishi and falling asleep, utterly exhausted.

Suzuki's blood still lingering on his lips, Shishi tucked his head under the others chin and quickly passed out, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep that would hold him tightly until morning, where he would wake with a groan, feeling sore all over but in a supremely good mood none the less.

Suzuki awoke soon after, quite sore himself. Slowly he let his eyes open, finding that they met Shishi's. He smiled softly, and sat up, yelping in surprise at the pain moving his shoulder caused.

"Sorry about that," Shishi croaked, voice cracking and rough enough to cause him to start and laugh softly in amusement. "Do you hear this? I've never screamed so much in my life."

"I can't say I have either..." was the amused response as he slowly pulled Shishi closer, sliding the blanket back to observe the damage done, eyes slowly sweeping upwards, resting on the bite on his shoulder in some surprise.

Shishi looked somewhat chagrined. "I really... tore things up, didn't I? I think we might both have matching scars on our shoulders." He did his own visual check. "The scratch marks and bruises should heal just fine, though."

He chuckled softly and nodded. "We both got a little carried away...some medicine from my pack should see us through just fine...and it was the most...delicious feeling..."

"Yes," Shishi groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure at the very memory. "That had to have been the most deliciously sexy experience of my life. I'm surprised we didn't start a fire in here and burn the whole place down- though I doubt we would have noticed."

I wouldn't have cared myself..." he responded with a soft chuckle, his eyes slipping closed so he could once more savor the memory of the previous night's passion. "Gods...that was sexy, beautiful..."

"I know," he replied, a hint of that growl edging back into his voice. He reached up one hand to scrub his face only to pull it back abruptly and stare at it. "I've still got your blood dried on my face!"

"Come here..." he said with a sudden, mysterious smile, biting his lip gently. Deciding after a second that Shishi was taking too long, he crawled closer on all fours, pressing Shishi down into the mattress.

Shishi's eyes widened in surprise. "Suzuki...what?" Even as he was confused, and his body ached at the sudden weight on it, he reached up and wrapped his arms around the other as if by reflex.

Slowly he began to lick the dried blood from those wounds, careful not to aggravate them further, and yet still clean them nicely. Eyes closed, just...enjoying the closeness with his lover.

The samurai sighed and his muscles relaxed as he enjoyed being cleaned in such a sensual, intimate way. And yet, he couldn't wait till the other got to his lips... After that, then, perhaps he would get the chance to clean Suzuki off. At any rate, they both desperately needed another bath.

Finding his way to those lips but seconds later, he couldn't help but blush softly and offer the most tender of kisses. True, another bath was needed for both of them... But he just couldn't find a good enough reason to leave Shishi's arms...

"Don't we have errands to run?" Shishi murmured, between soft, gentle kisses. He cleaned the blood from Suzuki's face- his own blood, and worked his way down to his shoulder where he was exquisitely gently with the gash- a far contrast from the ferocity that tore it open to begin with.

"Mmhmm..." he replied softly, hazing in that deliciously soft pleasure the other was bathing him in. "Later..." it could be put off for a time, after all. And Suzuki was far too content for once to advance in his goal to clothe the lithe boy. No...he rather preferred him naked at the moment.

Deeming him clean, Shishi let his head fall back and his hair spread out around him in a silky tangled mass. "I'm so glad we met," he remarked, a faint grin twisting his lips, though it was clear that those glib words didn't begin to describe what he was really feeling and trying to express.

"So am I beautiful..." he murmured, lifting a hand to ghost over the other's cheek. Even those simple words...both knew instinctively perhaps that the other meant far more than a simple gratitude in having the other. It went deeper than that...though how far was still a question.

Shishi lowered his voice then, growing uneasy with the intimacy of the moment, those... feelings churning right beneath the surface, and whispered in Suzuki's ear, "I feel really disgustingly filthy right now. Could we at least move this to the tub? With some steaming hot water to ease the aches?"

"Sure thing." he said softly as he slowly slid from the other, retrieving those same pants from the night before. He was gone seconds later to retrieve the servants, who quickly appeared at his beckoning to drain and then refill the tub with steaming water.

Shishi ignored the knowing grins the servants shot his way as he lay modestly covered on the bed. After the noise they had made, there was really no way to deny what had happened. Especially when coupled with the marks on Suzuki's shoulder and his back.

He rather looked like he'd been attacked, and ignored the knowing snickers and rolling eyes, merely thanking the girls and boys politely and sending them all on their way. With the door closed once more he flashed Shishi a foxy grin, already sliding his clothing off and into the water.

Shishi watched him for a long moment from the comfort of the rumpled bed, before sighing and dragging himself out and across the room. He was instantly glad for the effort, however, as the hot water enveloped him. Settling across from Suzuki, he then leaned forward until he was laying on his stomach in the tub, his arms around Suzuki's waist and his cheek resting on his chest.

Suzuki's arms wound about the lithe body, happily snuggling him closer. "This water is heaven..." he sighed, slipping farther in, carefully trying not to jostle the lithe body in his arms. But the hot water was slowly working it's magic as tired muscles loosened and wounds began to grow comfortably normal.

"Too cool," Shishi replied, snuggling like a contented kitten on his chest. "But it will suffice. I doubt you'd like water as hot as I prefer it. Deliciously just under boiling." His fingers traced lazily up and down Suzuki's chest and he wondered how such a simple gesture could have ever gotten him so painfully aroused as he had been the night before- he was so tired and sated now that sex was the last thing on his mind... well, except for that delirious memory...

Suzuki was too tired as well, but still he could enjoy the soft gestures. Cupping his hands, he spread the water over Shishi's head, laughing softly. "Yes...well I don't mind near scalding myself now and then...so I think we'll be able to bath together often," he teased.

Shishi chuckled, rubbing his cheek on the others chest. "I think I could get used to this life, traveling with you and... other things with you." He paused, and then, "Everything with you."

That smile softened at that, and he gently embraced him, nodding. "You know beautiful...I think I could enjoy everything with you as well..." he murmured softly, unsure of what else to say, but rather enjoying the intimacy.

Comfortable in the water, in Suzuki's arms, Shishi dozed off again as his pains eased away in that water. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was- but then, he hadn't fully woken up enough to appreciate the full extent of it.

Suzuki let the boy doze, gently cleaning the wounds and letting them rest there until the water started to cool. Easily, he lifted the boy, forgoing a towel to merely wrap them both in a blanket on Shishi's bed, cuddling close to him with a soft sigh. They could go shopping later...he needed a nap.

Shishi mumbled something in his sleep as Suzuki picked him up, something about not meaning to be out so late daddy, please don't punish him, as his arm dangled limply towards the floor. Once on the bed, he instinctively curled against Suzuki as tightly as he could. He had never slept so well.


	2. Chapter 2

Suzuki was in he and Shishi's conjoined bathroom. The rest of the team was out, those extras that weren't dead...probably drinking to drown in the misery. Shishi and Suzuki had shared a room for the length of the tournament, and now it would just be the two of them likely. Whimpering softly, he once more hid his face from the mirror, not wanting to see the hideousness...

Shishi had been sitting on his bed, staring out the window for the last few hours, but finally he had had enough. Finally he stood and stalked into the bathroom, hands clenched into fists at his side. Reaching up, he grabbed Suzuki, spun him around and slammed him into the wall. His pupils were contacted and his horns sprouted on his head as he snarled, "You swore to me that we'd win! You swore I would bring honor and fame to my family- but we were a joke! A joke! I've brought shame on my family rather than honor! I want you to account for it!" 

Suzuki growled, shoving Shishi back from him, long blonde hair falling over his injured face. Glaring as best he could, he shook his head. "We were beaten, Shishi! I didn't account for it any more than you did! I didn't think we'd get beaten by such a fucking crone either!" he offered in defense, hating the hatred and hurt shining in those eyes.

With a low growl he surged forward again, shoving Suzuki back into the wall roughly. But instead of yelling, or striking him, he leaned forward and kissed him fiercely. When he pulled away, his horns were gone and his eyes were softer. "At least you weren't killed."

"Shishi..." he managed softly, reaching up to tentatively stroke that alabaster cheek, scuffed and bruised...but still soft to him. "I was worried about you.." he managed, chuckling softly, holding his arms out, open for Shishiwakamaru.

He pressed against him, not even caring about Suzuki's injuries in his desire to be close to him, to reassure himself that he really was alive and intact. After that beating... Shishi had been unsure if his lover would live at all and it had shaken him up more than he had expected.

For a time he had been in the infirmary, unconscious. And it was almost like his spirit was broken for a short time. But there had been Shishi...he had to return for Shishi...he didn't know why...but he had already disappointed him enough...

Finally he sighed and pulled away, but kept his hands gently on Suzuki's hips. "Come on. Let's go lie down. After all we've been through, we could both probably do with some rest- and finally it's just you and I again... finally."

Like a child being led by a parent, he nodded tiredly and kept his head turned away as he followed Shishi into the cool, dark room that they shared. "Just us again..." he echoed, trying to smile, grateful for that. He was glad it was just them again.

Shishi lay down, pulling Suzuki down next to him. He kept himself propped up on one elbow so he could look down at Suzuki, as he ran his fingers through what of his hair wasn't trapped under bandages.

Suzuki's pained, mossy hues stared up at Shishi in surprise as he stroked what hair was accessible through the bandages, and he reached up to tug him closer slowly, for once feeling like the weak and vulnerable one. "I do not blame you..." he began with a soft, pained chuckle. "If you want to leave..."

"Why would I leave when I've only just now got you back to myself?" Shishi replied, allowing himself to be pulled closer. "Don't you need to have someone around now, more than ever? And who else do you know that will stand by you now?" 

Those words...meant a great deal to him even as they bit at him at the same time.. "No...one else will stand with me..." he remarked huskily as he stared up into those great amethyst orbs, slowly reaching up to trail his fingers through the slate locks that hung down beside Shishi's cheek.

"I will," Shishi assured him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his bandaged forehead. "And you won't need anyone else, as long as I'm around. There will always be... other opportunities for us to make our reputations."

"Other opportunities..." he agreed with shimmering eyes, detesting how weak he was in that moment, how vulnerable...how fragile. For the first time since he'd attained such status, he felt...ugly...small...and ashamed of himself. Tugging Shishi closer, he nuzzled at him as best he could, keeping his face away form those beautiful eyes.

"Suzu, stop it," he muttered, gently taking Suzuki's face in his hands so he could get a good look at it. "Oh, Suzuki..." His expression softened, as did his tone.

Those eyes were shimmering, and Suzuki was doing his best to hold his decorum before his beautiful lover. As best he could, he bit his lip, sliding his eyes down. He was hideous now, ugly, contaminated. And all because of a miscalculation and foolish pride!

Shishi sighed heavily. "It's not as bad as it seems," he said. "Stop hiding your face. Let's get rid of the rest of that makeup, that's making it look much worse." Releasing him, he stood and went back to the bathroom, returning moments later with a damp washcloth. Sitting on the bed beside Suzuki, he began very, very gently wiping away the last vestiges of the clown makeup that the overworked and unskilled nurses had ignored.

Suzuki submitted to the cleaning as docile as a little lamb, staring at Shishi the entire time. The cool water felt nice, and the care he took in gentling his motions was even nicer. Soon the makeup was gone, leaving his face clean, allowing the wounds to be seen as they should be.

Setting the cloth on his knee, Shishi regarded Suzuki's face again. "Well, it's definitely not nearly as bad as it looked at first, gorgeous. Some large bruises that will take a while to heal, a few bumps... but nothing too large or irreversible. You'll look as beautiful as ever in a few days, I'd guess."

"You think so...?" he asked, and as Shishi seemed to nod in agreement, he slid forward, tugging the blue haired samurai to him once more. There were no proper words for what he felt...but he was grateful...and he could think of no other way to express it. Shishi had seen him at his peak physical ugliness, at his worst physically...and hadn't cared... 

Shishi curled against him, tossing the damp and dirty washcloth aside, off the bed to land somewhere on the floor. "You are embarrassingly vain, did you know that?" he teased, kissing the base of Suzuki's throat.

"And...that's a problem now?" he retorted with a weak chuckle as he slid his arms about that slim frame, tilting his throat, trustingly exposing it to the other. Words wanted to work their way from his throat, words he was afraid of...

He trailed a few kisses up his neck, out of affection rather than any form of lust- that would come later, when they had both recovered. "A problem? No. Just... an amusement. I have to admit it's rather endearing."

"Shishi..." but once more the words caught in his throat and he could only pull him closer, happily sighing. "And you're quite endearing to me, Shishiwakamaru..." he rarely used the full name, having long before shortened it.

"It's because I'm so cute," Shishi suggested, bemused. His fingers reached up to trace the contours of Suzuki's neck, down to his shoulder where they encountered a slightly rough patch of scar material. "Hmm... you still carry the mark from that night."

"So do you..." the blonde remarked wryly. "It stands out more...against your pale skin..." he said, trailing a hand upwards to gently prod his shoulder. "It was...an interesting night..."

"Interesting is putting it awfully mildly," Shishi replied with a low chuckle. "Now that we're alone again, we might have to... do something like that again. In... a few weeks," he finished, grimacing as his lingering headache pounded through his temples.

"Let's just rest for now..." he pleaded gently, scooting over carefully, cuddling Shishi against him. It was good to hold the samurai like that again, so intimately, so lovingly. Without worry of teammates and loud, dirty comments. He was glad they were all gone, somehow or another . 

Shishi nodded, letting a low, pathetic groan escape him. "At least I still have you," he murmured again, before falling silent. But he did not sleep. His thoughts turned inwards, dwelling on things boiling within him.

Suzuki slept soon after Shishi nestled against him, leaving the other to his thoughts in solitude. The dreams that plagued him were unpleasant. Phantoms wrapped about his mind, tugging him, teasing him, cruelly taunting him. Unconsciously he clung tighter, a soft sigh escaping him.

Sensing inner turmoil, Shishi pulled free enough to stroke his hair, pressing a kiss to his cheek, his forehead. "Shhh," he murmured in Suzuki's ear, somewhat surprised at his own open affection for the other- he had never felt the intense desire to comfort anyone before. 

The blonde calmed shortly thereafter, clinging tightly to his lover, wanting nothing more than to reassure himself -even in sleep- that he was safe and they were together. It was a while before his breathing evened, a serene smile (as much as his battered face could manage at least) finally touching his lips.

Seeing him soothed, Shishi lay back down and dozed off as well, hoping that his headache would be gone by morning- as clearly Suzuki was in need of some serious reassuring. And he had thought he had problems...

It was a glorious day! The birds were singing in the trees and everyone had been allowed a short break between training sessions, leaving everyone to wander the Temple Grounds as they wanted, exploring or visiting with one another. Suzuki sought Shishi out, stretching.

Shishi had found, some days before, a lovely and quiet spot to meditate on a large, flat rock. He had retired there for their break intent on meditation... but the sun had warmed the rock delightfully and instead he had stretched out on it, on his stomach, dozing like a contented cat.

Silently, the hunter stalked his prey. Sneak. Sneak. Creep. Creep. And then... "HELLOOOO SHISHI!" he cried out, rolling into a somersault a few feet before Shishi, grinning ear to ear.

Shishi squawked and jumped into the air, landing hard with a faint 'oof'. Sitting up, he glared at Suzuki. "That was not funny. You're just lucky I don't have my sword with me, ass."

Suzuki merely grinned and scooted closer, resting his arms about his knees casually. "Sorry beautiful, I just couldn't help it. A peace offering, perhaps?" Grinning once more, he produced a small package of fresh raspberries, holding them out like a repentant child.

Those violet eyes went impossibly wide as he reached out and snatched them in a quick, greedy motion. "You do love me," he commented in an off handed fashion, pulling the package open and popping one into his mouth, eyes closing in satisfaction.

"Of cooourse I do!" was the teasing response. Lazily he came to lay against Shishi, reaching around him to snatch one of those ripe red fruits. "Since I bought them." he defended as those amethyst eyes slid towards him in a narrowed, bemused manner.

He frowned and made a quiet growl, but took no other retribution. "Berry thief..." Between eating raspberries, he periodically ran his fingers through Suzuki's hair. "But since you did buy them, I might forgive you."

"Yes. A Berry thief. That took one of -your- precious berries. But I bought them, so I can. Now if Rinku did it, you could beat him up. But not me." And he laughed, closing his eyes with a soft sound of appreciation as his hair was stroked so gently. One arm slid about Shishi's legs, eyes closing, a huge grin adorning his face.

Shishi's look was equally adoring. Leaning down at an awkward angle, he kissed Suzuki's forehead. "You should get more so I can eat them off your stomach," he whispered softly, then sat back up with a sigh. "When we have a room to ourselves again, that is..."

"We can sneak out one night and eat them in the forest." he replied with a soft laugh, openign his eyes to stare up at the other with that mischievous, adoring expression. "Then you can eat them off my stomach all night!"

"Sounds... delicious," he teased. "Though with the way Touya is prone to late night walks, and Chuu to staggering home late, we might not be safe even then." Groaning, he shook his head. "This is getting frustrating- I suppose it's good that we're always so exhausted from training or sleeping next to you would drive me out of my mind."

He gave a bark of laughter and nodded as he nestled closer once more, reaching out to blindly grope for another raspberry. "Well if they see something.. it's not like they'd say anything. Besides, I'm sure Jin...and Touya...well you know..."

"You think so?" Shishi inquired, plucking a raspberry before Suzuki could get one and placed it softly against Suzuki's lips. "I hadn't even thought about it, but you're probably right, now that I think of it."

He parted his lips, savoring the taste of teh raspberry for a moment, rolling it about on his tongue before neatly biting it in half. Reaching up, he gently grasped the back of Shishi's haori, tugging him closer into a soft kiss. Parting his lips, he allowed his tongue to roll forward, pushing the other half of the raspberry against Shishi's lips.

Shishi accepted it gratefully, some part selfishly glad that he had only had to give up half a berry. He returned the kiss, before prying Suzuki's fingers from his haori and sitting back up. "Don't, Suzu..."

"But Shishi..." Suzuki sighed, giving up and letting his fingers slide down, looking away, pouting a little, feeling sullen. He hated all of this hiding of affection now; after so much time spent together without having to do as such...

"It's not that I care what anyone else thinks," he explained, picking up and examining another raspberry to avoid looking at Suzuki. "It's that I can't be that close to you, can't kiss you without wanting to tear your clothes off. It's just easier if I keep my distance. Because, you know, I think I might..." He trailed off, frowning faintly.

"Think you might what?" he asked slowly, turning to once more look up at the samurai, a soft frown tugging his lips. "What is it beautiful..?" he asked, having to smile at the visual that suddenly sparked to mind. "Do you realize how much another feral night would scare the others...?"

His grin flashed brilliantly at that. "It would terrify them, since we all share a room." His eyes drifted closed. "That was so excruciatingly hot... Sometimes I dream of that night." He opened his eyes, winked at Suzuki, "And make late night use of a cold bath."

Suzuki couldn't help but groan softly, eyes filled with mischief. "Do you have any idea how amusing...and hot it would be to repeat that?" he moaned softly, reaching up to weave a hand through Shishi's forelocks.

"Yes, I do," he answered, gently reaching up to disentangle that hand from his hair. "Which is why we absolutely can't speak of it any more, until this training is over and we have our own private room again."

"Yeah yeah...if you say so, Shishi." Suzuki let his gaze slide away once more. The separation after so long together was rather disturbing; he didn't like it at all, but he put up with it for Shishi, knowing the other was uncomfortable with the others always milling about somewhere.

Sensing the other's displeasure, he set aside the empty raspberry tray and leaned down to kiss him softly. "It won't be much longer, Suzu. We'll be leaving for the Makai Tournament soon, and I think we'll have our own room then." 

"I hate this..." he murmured even as he nuzzled and kissed his lover. "I just hate this...lack of intimacy..." he replied, waving a hand gently, gazing at him with those large green eyes. "I just...like being with you though...not just for sex, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Shishi asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. After a moment he stretched out again along the length of the rock, pressing himself against Suzuki. 

"I like being around you," he reiterated, nestling closer with a soft laugh. "Just...to be around you. Like this, or during meditation..." he shrugged, suddenly becoming very interested in the ground beneath him, playing with the grass gently. 

"What is it?" Shishi asked, looking up at him, as best he could while cuddled against him. "What's on your mind, gorgeous?"

He took a deep breath, glancing at the other and merely smirked. "I'm happy around you. No matter what." he said simply, cheerfully.

"I've noticed," Shishi replied, kissing his neck. Then he paused and pulled away, sitting up again and looking somewhat anxious. "Was that all you were thinking, Suzuki?"

"Mm? Oh...I just...I don't know..." he rubbed at the back of his head, and seemed about to say more when a sharp whistle rang through the forest: resting was over, and it was time to return. He sighed, starting to stand. 

Swearing under his breath, Shishi stood and strode back to the training ground, not bothering to look back at Suzuki. He was irritated for some unaccountable reason, and blamed Suzuki for it. 

Narrowing his eyes to hide the faint falsh of hurt at those actions, he shrugged and began to walk as well, his hands sliding up to the back of his head, stance relaxed. Perhaps...tonight before bed he could say something...

The training was relentless and Shishi forgot about his aggitation in the rhythm of strike, block, retreat that he fell into with Touya, his sparring partner for the day. Once Genkai felt them sufficiently exhausted and tortured, she released them and he found his weary way inside to their shared room, seeking clean clothes before going to take a bath.

Suzuki had just stepped out of his own quick bath, somewhat afraid of Genkai's anger if they strayed over long in those baths. He met Shishi in the hall as he was heading towards the room and stopped, smiling. "Well hello there."

"Suzuki," Shishi replied curtly, the smile that had immediately sprung to his lips in greeting fading just as quickly as his anger returned to him. "If you'll excuse me, I was just heading in there."

True hurt did hit his eyes then, but, prideful as ever he nodded, stepping aside and making his way to the bedroom. Sighing, he threw himself onto his pallet, glaring at the ceiling bitterly.

Shishi took his bath, quickly and with none of the usual pleasure he felt on most nights. Stepping out and dressing, he returned to the room as well, to see Suzuki on his pallet and Touya reading on his own. Nodding to Touya, he crossed to his bed and settled down, hoping to fall quickly asleep. He made a point of not looking at Suzuki.

Suzuki glanced back at him over his shoulder, before turning and pointedly closing his eyes. If Shishi wanted to be mad at him then so be it! He hadn't done a thing wrong, and would be damned if he felt bad for nothing!

Touya slammed his book shut and stood up. "Look, you two just need to get over your stupid pride, admit you love each other, and go out into the woods for a late night tryst. You're driving the rest of us crazy, dancing around each other. I'll even leave to give you privacy. I trust you won't waste it." Shaking his head at the behavior of the two younger demons, he exited the room.

Suzuki had leapt up in surprise at the slamming of that book in the quiet of the room. The forceful tones of the other made his eyes widen, sitting up to gaze at Touya's retreating form. Then slowly...s lowly... they moved towards Shishi...

Shishi was staring at the door in open shock that the ever quiet Ice Master had spoken to them that way- and to say he loved Suzuki? Was that it? Was that the feeling he kept ignoring when he was around the other- and what he was so irritated with Suzuki over. Had he gotten angry because he had wanted Suzuki to admit it earlier? His eyes, roiling with confusion, turned to meet Suzuki's.

Suzuki was staring at him, the faintest of smiles on his face. He closed his eyes, as if meditating and took a deep breath. "He's right you know." he said, humor touching his voice. "At least...on my part. That's what I was.. trying to say earlier, before the whistle..." 

"It was?" Shishi inquired, pushing his blankets aside and standing, crossing to sit beside Suzuki. "I had... thought so. I guess I just got frustrated when you didn't actually manage to get the words out. But Touya made me realize that I... wanted to hear them."

Suzuki nodded, chuckling softly. "Oh beautiful...I've loved you since... since before the Dark Tournament...I just realized it then...that night after we lost..." he said quietly, remembering how tenderly Shishi had held him, cleaned his face, tended his wounds.

"And you didn't tell me?" Shishi asked, astounded, his tone slightly angry, slightly hurt. "You stupid clown. Don't blame the whistle when you had all that time when it was just the two of us, uninterrupted, to tell me!"

"I didn't know how! I didn't know if you wanted to hear it!" he responded, glancing away, sheepishly. "I was afraid of losing you..." he admitted in a near whisper, his hands actually wringing the hem of his shirt lightly. 

"If you hadn't lost me by then, after I stayed with you after the tournament..." Moving suddenly, his took Suzuki's hands in his own as he tossed one leg over him, straddling his legs. Dropping the others hands, he took Suzuki's face between his own and stared into his eyes. "I love you, Suzuki."

Jade met amethyst and he tugged Shishi closer, staring at him in silent awe for a long moment. "I love you, Shishiwakamaru..." he said with a laugh, leaning forward, trying to press a kiss to his forehead. "I just didn't know how to say it..."

"It seems fairly straight forward," Shishi muttered, lowering his head so Suzuki could plant that kiss. Then he straightened up enough to kiss Suzuki fully on the lips, arms twining about his neck.

"Mm..." That kiss was all it took, and he was once more enthralled. Their lips met, soft and gentle, and he melted against his lover, pulling him close. This was what he had wanted, what he had longed for. Being able to kiss him without being pushed away, being held and being...loved.

Pulling back just enough to speak, Shishi murmured, "Touya did promise us privacy, you know..." Even as he spoke, his hands drifted down to the hem of Suzuki's shirt, tugging it up with a practiced ease.

"That he did..." he was already tugging at Shishi's own clothing as well. He slipped his shirt off and recklessly threw it across the room, a soft purr lighting in his throat. The very thought of being with his samurai again after so long...a feral growl left him, pulling Shishi into a hungry kiss.

Shishi responded with equal passion- the time apart had pained him as well. "Mine," he growled, bending down to lick and nip at the scar tissue he had left on Suzuki's shoulder during their first night together.

He moaned softly as he felt the soft, teasing touches to that scarred flesh. "Yours...Mine." he murmured huskily as his hands drifted about Shishi's waist, nails suddenly raking upwards, not to truly harm, but enough to excite his lover.

"Ah," Shishi gasped, arching his spine and tossing his head back. "Suzu, I missed this... How did we ever survive?"

"I don't know, I don't know." he chanted softly, feverishly moving his head to the other's throat and nipping hungrily, nails sliding lower down his body and dragging upwards in that deliciously painful manner. Suzuki didn't care how they had survived; he wanted Shishi...it had been too long as it was.

"Not feral, not tonight," he moaned, though clearly he wished for it- but apparently felt that would be a bit much, even in this false sense of privacy. Yet his hands and teeth tore at Suzuki, grabbing, stroking, scratching, biting.

"Shishi, Shishi..." he crooned, kissing his lover softly before attacking him once more. Surely, they could control it, keep it down to some point...but the way those hands and teeth were tearing and scratching and biting at him was too...too feral for him to ignore.

"No waiting, please no waiting," he moaned, desperate now, utterly wantonly desperate. To have been that near Suzuki for so long without touching him... it was impossible! How had he even thought he could handle it?

"No...waiting..." he echoed. He groaned loudly and pushed the smaller figure over, straddling him. Lips found their way to his lover's throat once more, enjoying the feeling of their flesh so close, body's fitted together in such a perfect form. 

It was perfect, the two of them together. Had he had wits about him, Shishi might have marveled at how fortunate it had been for them to meet, might have wondered if there was some truth to those tales of fate bringing people together. As it was, however... all attempts at thinking were obliterated by desperate need, intense pleasure, and an overwhelming feeling of love for Suzuki.

There was no need for thinking at that exact moment. Suzuki was beyond merely thinking of how nice it felt to hold Shishi again without fear of being caught. No...it was more of a time for thinking of how much he -wanted- the boy in that instant, and how closely they were now bound together.

"Love you...beyond reason," he gasped, wanting to get those words out before he was driven to a point- a point he was rapidly approaching- where he could not speak even to say that.

Love...love you too!" he whimpered, nipping at his lover's bottom lip harshly, nearly purring in his pleasure. Soon enough there would be no time for words, and already Suzuki's mind was heading towards a white light.

No more words were spoken until some time later, while Shishi lay wrapped around Suzuki, entangled with him. "I love you so much, and I really, really needed that."

They were a tangled, sweaty, and thoroughly content mass. Suzuki was idly playing with a soft, dampened lock of his lover's hair, gazing at him fondly. "I love you too..." he began softly. "So much..." A groan of pleasure left him, pressing a kiss to that white forehead. "And I needed it too."

"Someone will probably be here any moment... We should probably put some clothes on- but I'm staying here with you tonight, in your pallet. Damn whatever they might say." Kissing Suzuki again, he grabbed his pants and slipped them on, noting that he would have to get up extra early for another bath the next morning.

Suzuki lounged, rolling and moving just enough to slip the loose yellow pants on before tugging Shishi to him once more with a contented sigh. "Damn what they may say...I love you and we both needed it..."

"Mmmhmm," Shishi agreed, already falling into an exhausted sleep. Between training and then that bout... well, he couldn't keep his eyes open. "And whatever this tournament brings... I'm never leaving you," he promised, before sleep took him.

Suzuki smiled softly at that, and pressed a kiss to his sleeping lover's cheek. Wrapping a thin blanket about them, he closed his eyes, that beautiful smile gracing his lips. "I'll never leave you either...as long as you're mine..."


End file.
